Harpagmos
by Pororo Kim
Summary: Kyungsoo seorang putra bangsawan kerajaan Minoa terpaksa menjalani Harpagmos dengan sosok yang sangat dibencinya."Jangan berharap kau akan mendapat status lebih dari seorang philetor, Kim! Jangan pernah karena aku tidak akan pernah mau menerimamu lebih dari itu." - Kyungsoo/"Karena aku Zeus dan kau adalah Ganymede." - Jongin (Kaisoo with Chanbaek and EXO) YAOI!
1. Harpagmos

Do Kyungsoo, pemuda manis yang baru saja berusia 16 tahun itu kini mulai was-was menjalani hidupnya. Bukan tanpa alasan, sebagai seorang keturunan dari bangsawan terkemuka di _Kreta_ , dan sebagai orang _'normal',_ memang sudah sepantasnya dia merasa khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, diusianya yang sudah dewasa ini – padahal baru beberapa bulan lalu dia mengalami mimpi basah – pemuda dari kaum bangsawan sepertinya harus mengalami _harpagmos_ – ritual penculikan – yang bisa terjadi kapanpun tanpa dia ketahui dan kehendaki.

Kyungsoo benar-benar membencinya, sungguh. Dia itu normal dan dia tidak mau harus menghabiskan setiap kegiatan dengan para pria dewasa lainnya di dalam hutan untuk beberapa bulan. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia harus terjebak dengan _philetor_ nya, berburu, memanah, bermain pedang dan berlatih untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya. Seumur hidupnya dia bahkan belum pernah memegang senjata, yang dilakukannya hanyalah membaca, mempelajari seni dan sastra serta memperhatikan ibunya menenun. Dia pasti hanya akan dimarahi karena tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal semacam itu dan pada akhirnya akan mendapatkan hukuman. Ah, itu benar-benar mengerikan.

Oleh karenanya dia tidak menyukai ritual adat yang sudah ada sejak entah kapan itu. Belum lagi fakta bahwa sebagian dari mereka yang telah menjalani _harpagmos_ akan menjalin kasih dan menikah. Oh tidak, itu menggelikan. Sungguh! Dia itu normal. Masih menyukai perempuan dan segala yang ada pada tubuh mereka. Dan dia berpikir jika hal itu sangatlah gila. Laki-laki dan laki-laki saling mencintai dan kemudian menikah karena ritual bodoh itu. Benar-benar menjijikkan. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika mereka melakukan hal _'itu'_. Maksudnya, bagaimana cara mereka saling memuaskan. Pedang dengan pedang tidak bisa saling menyatu bukan.?

Sungguh hal itu membuat suasana hati Kyungsoo memburuk beberapa hari terakhir karena memikirkannya. Sial Sial Sial! Dia masih ingin menikmati hari-hari normalnya. Dia akan mengutuk siapapun yang telah menciptakan ritual bodoh itu.! Bahkan jika itu Zeus sekalipun. Dan lebih dari itu, ia akan mengutuk siapapun yang akan menjadi _philetor_ nya nanti.

 **.**

 **Harpagmos**

Main cast :

 **Do Kyungsoo | Kim Jongin**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun as Do Baekhyun**

 **member EXO, ect**

Genre :

 **Romance, Fantasy**

Ratting : **T - M**

Disclaimer :

 **Semua cast milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri tapi ff ini sepenuhnya milik saya.**

Warning :

 **YAOI | typo bertebaran | OOC**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **No Bash !**

 **No Pelagiat, please.!**

 **.**

"Kau tidak tidur?" Kyungsoo menoleh dan segera mendapati sang ayah tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan jubah tidur yang membalutnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur, ayah. Aku tidak ingin mendapati diriku sudah berada di dalam hutan keesokan harinya. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin menjalani _harpagmos_ sialan itu"

"Jaga kata-katamu itu Kyungsoo! Tidak seharusnya kau seperti itu. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku juga sama sepertimu dulu. Menolak dan bahkan berniat kabur saat itu karena aku sudah memiliki ibumu sebagai kekasihku. Tapi kakekmu menawarkan sesuatu yang menarik, dia berkata jika aku mau menjalani _harpagmos_ dan melakukan sesuatunya dengan baik dia akan mengijinkanku menikah dengan ibumu. Dan akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama untukmu. Aku akan menawarkan dan memberikan apapun untukmu jika kau mau menjalani _harpagmos_. Apapun itu."

Kyungsoo menganga. Dia tidak menyangka jika dulu ayahnya pun memikirkan hal yang sama sepertinya. Bahkan lebih ekstrim darinya. Dan Kyungsoo kembali dibuat ternganga saat mendengar kelimat terakhir yang diucapkan sang ayah. " Apapun?"

"Ya, apapun yang kau mau."

"Bahkan jika aku tidak ingin hubungan yang lebih jauh dengan _philetor_ ku? Ayah tidak akan memaksanya.?"

Tuan Do mengangguk, "Tentu saja tidak. Ayah akan menyetujui semua keputusanmu nantinya, baik itu dengan _philetor_ mu ataupun dalam hal lainnya."

"Tapi ayah tidak melakukan hal itu kepada Baekhyun hyung. Ayah tetap memaksanya menikah dengan Chanyeol hyung, kan?!"

"Ayah tidak memaksa Baekhyun jika kau ingin tahu. Baekhyun sendiri yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol setelah mereka usai menjalani _harpagmos_. Kau tidak tahu jalan ceritanya secara keseluruhan. Ayah melakukan hal yang sama kepada Baekhyun dulu, menawarkan hal yang sama kepadanya seperti yang kulakukan padamu saat ini."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Baekhyun hyung sama sepertiku. Dia bahkan berniat akan menikahi Taeyeon noona seusai menjalani _harpagmos_. Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi ayah.?"

"Banyak hal yang terjadi selama _harpagmos_. Kau akan tahu nanti. Sekarang pergilah ke kamarmu. Ayah akan memastikan kau masih berada di rumah ini besok pagi. Jika perlu ayah akan menemanimu tidur dan membacakan kisah dewa Mesir kepadamu malam ini. Bagaimana.?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Walaupun dulu dia sangat suka tidur dengan ayahnya dulu, dia sudah dewasa saat ini. dan seorang pemuda sepertinya tidak tidur dengan ayah mereka, apalagi ditambah dengan dibacakan dongeng pengantar. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak mau.

"Aku akan ke kamar sekarang, ayah tak perlu menemaniku tidur. Aku permisi, ayah." Jawab Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya pergi ke kamarnya.

Tuan Do mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan putra bungsunya itu pergi dengan senyum mengembang di bibir. Esok pagi dia pasti akan mendapati teriakan memekakan telinga dari putranya jika saja dia masih akan berada di kamarnya. Teriakan kencang dan mungkin juga kata-kata sumpah-serapah dari putranya itu. Dan dia berharap orang yang dipilih untuk menjadi _philetor_ putranya nanti mampu menengangkan dan juga menaklukan putranya itu. Walaupun terbilang cukup lunak, Kyungsoo benar-benar akan berubah keras kepala jika menyangkut hal yang tidak disukainya. Dan itu mungkin akan terjadi selama _harpagmos_ berlangsung.

Selang beberapa waktu, sesosok lelaki berbadan tegap muncul di hadapan Tuan Do dengan pakaian serba hitam. Lelaki itu berlutut untuk memberikan hormat kepada pria paruh baya di hadapannya itu. "Bangunlah.. kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Tidak Tuan Do, itu adalah bagian dari sopan santun. Tentu saya harus melakukannya." ucap lelaki itu.

Tuan Do tersenyum pelan. Lelaki di hadapannya ini memang benar-benar sempurna. Dia tidak salah jika mengijinkan dia untuk menjadi _philetor_ bagi putra bungsunya. Selain terkenal dengan ketampanannya, dia juga mempunyai sopan santun yang baik, belum lagi keahliannya yang lain. Memanah, bertarung, bermain pedang.. keahliannya itu memang tentu tidak diragukan lagi.

"Terserah apa katamu. Kyungsoo ada di kamarnya. Kau sudah tahu arahnya bukan?" _philetor_ itu mengangguk, " Bawalah dia, bimbing dia sebaik mungkin dan tolong jaga dia baik-baik."

Lagi-lagi sang _philetor_ mengangguk dan bergumam 'ya' sebelum akhirnya kembali memberikan hormat dan berlalu pergi menuju kamar calon _kleinos_ -nya nanti.

"Maafkan ayah, Kyungsoo tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau."

 **::0::**

Pintu ketiga, paviliun sebelah barat. Itulah tujuannya saat ini. Berlari dengan langkah bak kucing, dan berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak perlu. Dia bisa saja berlari dan menimbulkan suara berisik di sepanjang lorong kediaman keluarga Do dan tidak akan ada yang mencurigai ataupun akan menangkapnya karena seluruh penghuni rumah – kecuali si kecil Do Kyungsoo – sudah mengetahui kedatangannya kemari.

Lelaki itu akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuannya. Membuka pelan pintu kayu eboni di hadapannya dan kemudian menelusup masuk bak pencuri. Bukan pencuri, tapi penculik lebih tepatnya karena dia tidak akan membawa benda pergi bersamanya, melainkan sesosok manusia.

Sang pemuda sudah mencapai targetnya saat ini. mendekati ranjang besar itu lalu duduk ditepiannya. Ditatapnya pemuda manis yang tengah terlelap itu, kemudian sebuah senyuman terlukis dibibir sang pemuda bertunik hitam. _Kleinos_ nya memang benar-benar menakjubkan. Dengan bibir tebal berbentuk hati, hidung bengir, pipi tembam yang halus serta wajah cantik, tak heran jika banyak pemuda lain yang tertarik untuk menjadi _philetor_ nya. Bahkan dia harus bersaing cukup ketat untuk mendapatkan posisinya sekarang ini, sebagai _philetor_ pemuda bermarga Do itu.

Puas memandangi wajah _kleinos_ nya, lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pemuda manis itu lalu mengecup keningnya pelan dan lembut karena dia tidak ingin membangunkan pemuda manis itu dan membuat semuanya menjadi kacau. Tidak, dia masih ingin memandangi wajah damai pemuda di hadapannya itu saat tidur sebelum membawanya pergi ke hutan untuk memulai _harpagmos_.

Krieet...

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan pemuda itu merasakan pergerakan dari pemuda manis yang tengah tertidur di hadapannya itu. Lelaki itu menoleh dan mendapati Tuan serta Nyonya Do memasuki kamar.

"Keretamu sudah menunggu," Tuan Do berujar pelan sementar sang _philetor_ tadi mengangguk paham. " Ini, tusukkan ini di lehernya. Kyungsoo akan tertidur pulas selama perjalanan kalian nanti, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun."

Lelaki itu kembali mengangguk dan kini tengah mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menerima sebuah jarum yang sudah dilumuri dengan obat bius. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat dia menancapkan jarum itu pada leher mulus Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya melepas jarum itu kembali setelah beberapa saat.

"Sebaiknya kau harus segera berangkat Tuan Kim, kalian harus sampai sebelum fajar menyingsing pagi nanti. Pergilah." Tuan Do berucap.

"Tentu tuan." Laki-laki itu mengangguk kemudian menyisipkan tangan kanannya ke belakang leher sementara tangan kirinya ia selipkan diantara lekukan lutut Kyungsoo. "Saya akan membawanya pergi sekarang." Ucapnya begitu tubuh pemuda mungil itu berada dalam gendongannya.

"Pergilah, jaga dia dan ajari dia baik-baik."

"Tentu saja Tuan Do, saya akan menjaganya dengan baik. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah." Nyonya Do berujar lirih.

Laki-laki itu kembali mengangguk kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan orang tua dari kleinosnya yang jika beruntung kelak akan menjadi orang tuanya juga. Berjalan pelan sembari terus menyunggingkan senyum di wajah sembari terus memperhatikan wajah damai dan manis saat kleinosnya itu tertidur. Dia berpikir pasti wajah manis itu akan berubah besok pagi tatkala kleinosnya itu membuka mata dan menamukan dirinya di dalam hutan bersama lelaki yang tidak di kenalnya.

"Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.."

Sementara itu, selepas kepergian putra bungsunya, Nyonya Do tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya putra kecilnya itu nanti di dalam hutan. Putranya itu seumur hidup belum pernah memegang senjata, kecuali pisau dapur, dan dia pasti tidak akan terbiasa dengan segala bentuk kegiatan dan latihan selama _harpagmos_ berlangsung.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja sayang, kau tak perlu khawatir. Pemuda Kim itu, aku yakin dia bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik." Ujar Tuan Do menenangkan.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika..."

"Sssst, dia akan baik-baik saja. dia akan baik-baik saja, dan sama seperti Baekhyun, aku yakin dia akan bisa menjalani _harpagmos_ dengan baik. Ayo, sebaiknya kita kembali tidur, bukankah besok kau ingin mengunjungi Baekhyun.?" Nyonya Do mengangguk, "Kalau begitu ayo."

Setelah itu pasangan suami istrti itu pun meninggalkan kamar putra bungsu mereka. Nyonya Do, dia sudah nampak lebih mengikhlaskan kepergian putranya mengikuti _harpagmos_ saat ini. bukankah dia juga bertingkah sama seperti sekarang saat masa Baekhyun dulu. Dan rasanya, kekhawatirannya itu tidak perlu sebenarnya karena sama seperti yang dikatakan suaminya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

 **::0::**

"Baek.. kau tidak tidur?" sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar oleh gendang telinga sesosok laki-laki manis yang sebelumnya sibuk memandangi langit malam di balkon kamarnya. Sontak sosok laki-laki manis itu menoleh dan mendapati sesosok laki-laki tinggi dengan jubah tidurnya – yang nyatanya adalah suami tercintanya - tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau terbangun Yeol? Apa yang membuatmu terbangun?"

"Kau mengabaikan pertanyaanku.." lelaki tinggi itu mendesah pelan, "aku terbangun karena tidak menemukanmu di sampingku. Kenapa kau tidak tidur dan justru menghabiskan malammu di sini?"

"Maafkan aku... aku hanya sedang memikirkan Kyungsoo."

"Ah, aku baru ingat. _Harpagmos_ di mulai bulan ini kan? Dan adikmu itu akan mengikutinya. Jadi biar kutebak, kau mengkhawatirkannya karena takut dia tidak bisa menjalani ritual itu dengan baik?"

Lelaki manis itu – Baekhyun atau lebih tepatnya Park Baekhyun - mengangguk pelan, "Ya, tapi aku jauh lebih khawatir mengenai _philetor_ nya nanti. Bagaiamana jika dia pria tua yang kejam yang suka menyiksa? Bagaimana jika pria itu adalah orang cabul? Aku khawatir Yeol."

"Sayang, kau seharunya tidak memikirkan hal itu. Aku yakin ayah tidak akan mungkin mengijinkan seseorang yang cabul atupun kejam untuk menjadikannya _philetor_ adikmu itu. Aku yakin itu. Tuan Do maksudku ayah, dia pasti memikirkan yang terbaik. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya terhadapmu dulu."

Mungkin suaminya itu benar. Tapi tetap saja dia khawatir. Dia tidak yakin masih akan ada seorang pria baik sama seperti suaminya untuk menjadi _philetor_ bagi adiknya. Walaupun suaminya itu juga tergolong sosok yang cukup kejam dulu, tapi benar apa yang dikatak Chanyeol – suaminya, bahwasannya sang ayah pasti akan memilih yang terbaik untuk putranya. Terbukti bahwa kini kehidupannya dengan Chanyeol berjalan lancar walaupun masih sering dibumbui percikan pertengkaran yang sayangnya justru semakin mempererat hubungan keduanya.

"Kau benar, aku yakin ayah akan memilihkan yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo, sama seperti yang dilakukannya padaku." Baekhyun mendesah kali ini. dia berjalan ke arah sofa yang terletak di samping balkon dan mendudukkan pantanya pada sofa empuk itu. "Menurutmu siapa _philetor_ terbaik yang ayah pilih? Kau punya gambaran tentang hal itu?"

"Emmm, entahlah. Ada banyak pria di _Kreta_ , Baek. Bahkan jumlahnya melebihi perempuan yang ada di sini. Tapi menurut dugaanku, ayah akan menjatuhkan pilihannya pada sosok pria tangguh, jantan, berani, dan punya rentang usia yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo.. dan mungkin juga seseorang yang punya kekauasaan." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, pendapat Chanyeol memang benar. Kriteria ayahnya memanglah tidak jauh dari apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Pria tangguh, jantan, berani, punya kekuasaan. "Dan menurut perhitunganku, sesorang yang sesuai adalah Wu Yifan sang Jendral Muda, Oh Sehun putra perdana menteri, Cho Kyuhyun sarjana terbaik, Kim Myungsoo sang aktor terkenal, dan mungkin juga Kim Jongin.."

"Kim Jongin? maksudmu Kim Jongin yang.."

"Ya, memangnya siapa lagi. Kurasa hanya dia orang yang bernama Kim Jongin di Kreta ini Baek. Putra pedagang terkaya di Kreta yang konon kekayaannya melebihi raja Minos sendiri."

Baekhyun terbelalak mendengarnya. Astaga, apa yang akan terjadi jika sampai pilihan ayahnya itu jatuh pada pemuda bermarga Kim itu. Oh tidak, jangan sampai itu terjadi. semoga ayahnya masih punya cukup pikiran waras untuk tidak memilih pemuda itu. Ya, semoga saja.

"Kenapa Baek? Kau nampak terkejut saat mendengarku mengucapkan nama Jongin."

"Tak apa, aku hanya terkejut. Itu saja." baekhyun tersenyum kecut, "Kau tidak ingin melanjutkan tidurmu?"

"Tidak tanpa kau disisiku. Jadi, Park Baekhyun, maukah kau menemaniku tidur dan memelukku sepanjang malam?"

"Aku sangsi jika kau hanya memintaku untuk memelukmu.."

"Kau meragukanku? Aku memang benar-benar hanya memintamu untuk memelukku sepanjang malam. Setidaknya untuk malam ini, aku tidak janji untuk malam selanjutnya."

"Ckck.. Baiklah.. ayo kita tidur."

"Hmmm.."

 **::0::**

Kyungsoo merasa ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan ranjangnya. Dia yakin ranjangnya tidak kasar seprti dan tidak terasa basah. Dia juga sebelumnya tidak punya bantal bulu dan hei.. kenapa suhu kamarnya bisa sedingin ini. dan, bau apa ini.. tunggu, basah, aroma kayu pinus dan daun-daun berguguran.. jangan-jangan.!

Kyungsoo membuka matanya seketika dan dia begitu terkejut dengan apa yang didapatinya sekarang. Hutan! Dia benar-benar berada di sana saat ini. Oh astaga, bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Apakah dia sedang bermimpi atau apa. Dia tidak mungkin berada di hutan bukan? Dia bahkan masih bisa merasakan hangatnya selimut dan ranjangnya beberapa saat lalu. Tapi sekarang? _Ini pasti mimpi, pasti_. Kyungsoo memantapkan hatinya.

Tapi begitu teringat dengan berbagai kekhawatiran yang melandanya beberapa minggu terakhir membuatnya ketakutan. Jika ini tidak mimpi, maka dia sedang dalam proses menjalani _harpagmos_ sekarang. Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak menginginkannya. Oh astaga, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Kabur.. itu rencana yang bagus, jika saja kedua kaki dan tangannya tidak diikat dengan tali seperti saat ini mungkin itu akan berjalan mudah. Oh sial! Phileotrnya ini benar-benar! Apakah lelaki itu memikirkan segalanya, termasuk segala hal yang mungkin dilakukannya ketika dia terbangun seperti ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan selanjutnya jika diawal seperti ini saja dia sudah diikat. Ah, pasti dia benar-benar lelaki yang kejam. Lalu bagaimana nasibnya nanti? Bisa-bisa jika dia melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja dia akan dihukum berat, dicambuk?dipukul?ditampar? _Arrghhh.. jika begini caranya aku akan mati muda!_ Rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Dikejauhan, sesosok lelaki berbadan tegap dengan kulit kecoklatannya tengah tersenyum misterius menatap ke arah sesosok pemuda manis yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. _Sudah waktunya._

Kemudian lelaki itu berjalan ke arah pemuda manis yang tengah terduduk di atas rerumputan. Berjalan pelan seraya terus menyunggingkan senyum anehnya. Dalam hati, lelaki berumur seperempat abad itu bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi pemuda manis itu begitu melihat dirinya nanti. Marah? Terkejut? Kecewa? Takut? Atau.. ah, tidak.. tidak mungkin jika dia terpesona. Pemuda pemilik mata terindah itu tidak mungkin jatuh dalam pesonanya begitu saja. Dia adalah pemuda keras kepala jadi opsi terakhir sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Tapi yeah. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti?

Lelaki itu terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Saat jarak diantara mereka tinggal selangkah lagi, lelaki itu bergumam. "Kau sudah bangun.?"

Hal itu sontak membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya dan menatap lelaki dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mata bulatnya membola sempurna. Kemudian mata yang indah itu menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh lelaki dihadapannya. Mengeksporasi dan mencoba mencari tahu. Siapa gerangan lelaki itu? Kyungsoo belum bisa menebaknya. Tapi jika dilihat dari pakaiannya dia tahu jika lelaki itu adalah seorang bangsawan atau mungkin pemburu. Kamu biasa tidak akan mungkin memakai klit mengkilat seperti yang dikenakan lelaki itu. Lalu sandalnya. Dia mengenakan sandal kulit yang bagus, jadi tidak mungkin jika dia dari kalangan biasa.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum miring kemudian mendekati tubuh mungil pemuda itu dan berjongkok di hadapannya. "Siapa kau?" lagi-agi tidak ada jawaban. Lelaki di hadapannya itu benar-benar. "Ya! Siapa kau sebenarnya!? Cepat katakan padaku!?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu siapa aku?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan yang membuat lelaki itu kembali menyeringai. "Perkenalkan .." Lelaki itu mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo, memajukan wajahnya hingga kini wajahnya tepat berada dihadapan Kyungsoo. Saking dekatnya, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan napas lelaki itu menerpanya pelan dan hal itu membuat pipnya memanas entah kenapa.

Melihat semburat merah yang muncul samar dikedua pipi tembam Kyungsoo membuat lelaki itu tersenyum. Kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kyungsoo. "Aku Kim Jongin.. dan aku adalah _philetor_ mu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 _ **Harpagmos**_ **:** ritual penculikan dalam salah satu ritual perjantanann di Kreta, Yunani. _H_ _arpagmos_ dilakukan oleh seorang dewasa dari kelas bangsawan, dengan korban penculikan seorang anak yang baru saja dewasa yang juga dari kelas bangsawan. _Harpagmos_ haruslah terjadi dengan persetujuan dari ayah anak itu. Dalam _harpagmos_ terdapat dua subyek yaitu sang pria dewasa – sang penculik (dikenal sebagai _**philetor**_ , "sahabat") dan anak bangsawan yang menjadi korban penculikan (dikenal sebagai _**kleinos**_ , "mulia").

* * *

 **annyeong yeorobum.. ini ff yaoi pertama saya dan sekaligus ff comeback saya. semoga tidak mengecewakan ya..E** **mm kalau boleh, minta kritik dan saran untuk ff ini? saya sangat butuh soalnya, saya masih baru dalam hal yaoi soalnya.. hehehe**

 **see you next chapter~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Philetor dan Kleinos

Hening.. itulah suasana yang tergambar seusai Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa sosok pemuda mungil itu belum merespon perkenalan dari Jongin. Padahal biasanya ia akan segera tanggap mengenai suatu hal, apalagi hal yang telah mengusiknya selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari _kleinos_ nya itu Jongin memilih untuk menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Kyungsoo dan memilih untuk mengamati wajah pemuda manis itu dan bertanya-tanya mengapa tidak ada reaksi apapun padanya. Bukankah seharusnya dia akan marah dan mulai berteriak untuk minta dilepaskan? Bukankah seharusnya seperti itu? Tapi mengapa hal itu tidak terjadi. Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan Jongin saat ini.

Pertanyaan-petanyaan itu akhirnya terjawab. Mungkin Kyungsoo tidak begitu mendengarnya atau mungkin dia terlalu terkejut sehingga tidak bereaksi. Oleh sebab itu, ia akan kembali memperkenalkan dirinya. "Mungkin kau tidak mendengarnya tadi, jadi.. aku akan mengenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Aku Jongin, seseorang yang akan menjadi _philetor_ mu."

Dan seperti perkiraan Jongin tadi.. perkenalan keduanya ini akhirnya direspon oleh Kyungsoo. Pemuda manis itu mendongak menatapnya dalam dengan kedua mata membola bak pulan purnama. Wajahnya memerah dan kedua tangannya yang diikat mengepal.

Mengetahui hal itu, Jongin hanya mampu tersenyum. Dia benar-benar menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat dimana sang pemuda manis yang bergelar _kleinos_ nya akan mulai melontarkan _kata-kata manis_ seperti yang dikatakan oleh Tuan Do beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Dan pertunjukan pun dimulai..

"Kau. _Philetor_. Ya! Mati saja kau! Cepat lepaskan ikatan ini sehingga aku bisa membunuhmu! Ya! Cepat lepaskan aku, berengsek!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Ckckck.. pantas saja Tuan Do menyerahkanmu padaku, sifatmu memang perlu dibenahi secara total. Terutama kebiasaanmu yang suka berteriak seperti ini." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo

"Sialan kau! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

Jongin kembali menyeringai, "Jadilah Ganymede yang baik, Kyungsoo. Dan aku akan menjadi Zeus yang mengasihimu."

"Aku bukan ganymede.! Lepaskan aku, dasar kau sialan!"

 **.**

 **Harpagmos**

Main cast :

 **Do Kyungsoo | Kim Jongin**

 **Other :**

 **Byun Baekhyun as Do Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol**

Genre :

 **Romance, Fantasy**

Ratting : **T - M**

Disclaimer :

 **Semua cast milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri tapi ff ini sepenuhnya milik saya.**

Warning :

 **YAOI | typo bertebaran | OOC**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **No Bash !**

 **No Pelagiat, please.!**

 **.**

Pagi itu benar-benar menjadi kejutan bagi Baekhyun. Setelah mendapati kehadiran kedua orang tuanya di depan pintu rumahnya dan Chanyeol, dia juga dikejutkan dengan fakta bahwa hal yang sangat tidak diinginkannya terjadi.

Orang tuanya datang, itu merupakan hal yang menyenangkan baginya. Tapi dibalik maksud kedatangan orang tuanya itulah yang membuat suasana hatinya sedikit memburuk. Bagaimana tidak, orang tuanya mengatakan bahwa adiknya sedang dalam proses menjalani _harpagmos_ saat ini, tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan dirinya untuk tidak memberikan beberapa kata penyemangat untuk adik kecilnya itu. Belum lagi fakta bahwa sosok yang dipilih ayahnya untuk menjadi _philetor_ adiknya benar-benar diluar dugaannya yang membuat hatinya memburuk. Berita tentang Kyungsoo yang sudah pergi tanpa berpamitan dengannya bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan ini.

Astaga.. yang benar saja! Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya memilih sosok Kim Jongin sebagai _philetor_ adiknya. Lelaki itu adalah lelaki terburuk yang pernah ada. Arogan, keras kepala, penyiksa, pembuat onar, suka berjudi dan mengunjungi tempat pelacuran, balum lagi fakta bahwa lelaki itu...

Arrrrggggh.. ini benar-benar memusingkan. "Ayah, bagaimana mungkin ayah memilihnya menjadi _philetor_ untuk Kyungsoo? Apakah tidak ada yang lebih baik lagi darinya?"

"Jongin adalah sosok yang paling tepat untuk menjadi _philetor_ bagi Kyungsoo, mereka berdua akan saling mengimbangi, saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Seperti halnya kau dan Chanyeol dulu. Apa kau tidak ingat betapa dulu kau sangat menentang ritual itu dan memilih untuk kabur bersama gadis miskin itu. Tapi lihat apa yang sekarang terjadi, bahkan kau tidak pernah pergi dari suamimu itu barang semeter..." Terang Tuan Do.

"Tapi ayah, Chanyeol sangat berbeda dengan Jongin. Dia baik, penyayang, penuh belas kasih. Tidak seperti sosok Kim Jongin itu." Baekhyun menyela perkataan ayahnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun Baek, jadi diamlah. Ayah memilih Jongin bukan tanpa alasan, dia memang sosok terbaik untuk menjadi _philetor_ adikmu.. Sudahlah, kita tidak perlu membahas ini lagi, pembicaraan mengenai Kyungsoo kita tutup sampai disini..."

"Ayah.." Baekhyun tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena sang ayah menatapnya dengan tajam, " terserahlah, yang jelas aku akan menyalahkan ayah jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo."

Dan pembicaraan mengenai _harpagmos_ serta Kyungsoo itu pun berakhir.

 **::0::**

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sengit. Lelaki itu kini tengah memutuskan ikatan-ikatan yang dibuatnya semalam dengan belati kecil. Sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah dirinya dan memberikan senyuman aneh yang menjijikan. Dan Kyungsoo, dia menatap sosok Kim Jongin itu murka dan mendengus kecil tiap kali lelaki itu melakukannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan semua ikatan yang membelenggu Kyungsoo telah tiada, pemuda manis itu dipaksa untuk duduk sementara Jongin pergi entah kemana setelah membebaskannya dari ikatan yang dibuat oleh lekaki itu. Dan Kyungsoo bersyukur hal itu terjadi, dia bisa memiliki waktu untuk _benar-benar_ memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi padanya saat ini. Keinginannya untuk kabur dari ritual ini, janji yang dibuat ayahnya, keinginannya untuk mendapat hadiah, serta memikirkan bagaimana kehidupannya di hutan selama beberapa bulan ke depan bersama _philetor_ nya nanti, karena tidak mungkin baginya untuk kabur begitu saja dari hutan yang sama sekali belum pernah ia kunjungi.

Dan yang paling ia pikirkan adalah _philetor_ nya saat ini. Tunggu, itu tidak seprti yang kalian bayangkan. Maksud Kyungsoo adalah kenapa _philetor_ nya harus dia? Kim Jongin yang itu. Kenapa tidak yang lain saja? Sosok yang lebih bersahabat sehingga dia bisa menjalani _harpagmos_ dengan baik, mendapat pengakuan dari _philetor_ nya sebagai _parastate_ * kemudian mendapat hadiah dari ayahnya. Jika seperti ini, harapannya sangat sedikit dan itu membuatnya mulai berpikir bagaimana jika itu terjadi dan dia harus berakhir menikah dengan Jongin.

Tidak-tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Dia tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak dia cintai, terlebih orang itu laki-laki. Dia benar-benar tidak menginginkannya. Dia masih normal, ingat! Dan dia sangat membenci penyuka sesama jenis – walaupun itu tidak berlaku untuk kakak serta kakak iparnya. Dia sangat membencinya, karena baginya hal semacam itu sangatlah aneh dan menjijikkan. Oleh karenanya dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi apa? Kyungsoo bingung saat ini.

 **::0::**

Jongin muncul dari hutan dengan membawa keranjang kecil bersamanya setelah lebih dari setengah jam pergi meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa itu sebelum lelaki itu meletakkan keranjang tepat dihadapannya. Ternyata isi dari keranjang itu adalah buah-buahan segar hasil hutan.

"Makanlah.. setelah ini kita akan berkeliling. Jadi sebaiknya isi perut kecilmu itu agar tidak pingsan nanti." Perintah Jongin sembari memberikan dua buah apel merah padanya.

"Kau tidak berbuat sesuatu dengan buah-buahan ini kan?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin curiga.

"Kau mencurigaiku mengoleskan racun pada buah itu?! Yang benar saja, untuk apa aku melakukan semua itu. Pikiranmu benar-benar dangkal!" Jongin naik darah. Astaga, kenapa _kleinos_ nya ini bisa semenjengkelkan ini. Lagipula untuk apa dia meracuni _kleinos_ nya sendiri, bukankah itu namanya bunuh diri. Paling tidak, jika dia berniat melakukan itu semua dia tidak akan mungkin melakukannya pada hari pertama. Tapi yang jelas, dia benar-benar tidak akan melakukan itu semua.

"Mungkin saja, aku kan tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada buah-buahan itu sebelum memeberikannya padaku." Jawab Kyungsoo acuh.

"Ck.. kau itu benar-benar keras kepala atau bodoh hah! Untuk apa aku melakukan itu. Cepat makan!"

"Hei, tenanglah sedikit pak tua. Aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau menanggapinya seperti itu?" Kyungsoo mendengus kesal lalu menggigit kecil apel merah di tangannya itu.

" Kurasa 22 tahun cukup buruk untuk dipanggil pak tua. Bisakah kau mencari panggilan lain saja." Kyungsoo terbelalak. Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang berumur 22 tahun bisa mengkuti _harpagmos_ dan lagi.. menjadi sosok _philetor_ pula? Bagaimana bisa terjadi? bukankah seharusnya para pria dewasa di atas 25 tahun yang berhak menjadi _philetor_. Tapi kenapa dia bisa?

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya. Tapi Jongin telah menyelanya terlebih dahulu. "Jika kau bertanya bagaimana bisa aku menjadi _philetor_ di umurku yang terbilang muda ini, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karena aku pun tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin kecakapanku, dan sopan santunku cukup menjadi syarat untuk menjadi .."

Tunggu.. apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jongin? sopan santun? Astaga yang benar saja. " Ya! Kau itu tidak punya sopan santun. Jika kau punya mana mungkin kau akan mengikat orang seperti tadi dan membiarkannya tidur tanpa penghangat di musim semi seperti ini."

"Oooh,, jadi kau butuh penghangat. Baiklah, nanti malam aku akan menjadi pengahangat tubuhmu. Bagaimana? Kau mau?" Jongin menyeringai pada pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Ya! Bukan itu maksudku. Aish.. sudahlah, jangan membahas ini lagi. Kita lupakan saja apa yang baru saja kukatakan tadi."

"Hei.. tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan sesuatu begitu saja. Jadi, bagaimana dengan tawaranku. Kau mau?"

"Berhenti menggodaku Kim atau kusumpahi kau mati telanjang besok pagi!" Oh baiklah, darimana kata-kata itu berasal. Oh astaga Kyungsoo, kau akan mati setelah ini.

"Aku rela jika harus mati telanjang besok pagi, asalkan kau yang menelanjangiku. Bagaimana?"

"KIM JONGIIIIIIIN..!" Kyungsoo melemparkan apel ditangannya ke arah Jongin untuk membuatnya berhenti berpikiran mesum. Namun sayang, apel yang ia lemparkan tadi berhasil ditangkap Jongin dengan baik.

"Hahaha...ah, baiklah maafkan aku. Ini.." Jongin terkekeh pelan lalu melemparkan kembali apel merah itu pada Kyungsoo, "cepat habiskan.. kita akan menjelanjah hutan setelah ini."

 **::0::**

Seperti yang Jongin katakan tadi, setelah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka keduanya mulai menjelajah hutan. Hanya sekedar menjelajah karena pelajaran yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai besok pagi. _Hanya sekedar pengenalan lingkungan baru_ , begitu kata Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Penjelajahan itu berlangsung hingga sore hari dan untungnya dalam penjelajahan mereka saat itu, mereka sempat mencari beberapa bahan makanan seperti ubi-ubian dan juga beberapa buah pisang dan nanas. Jongin juga sempat menangkap ikan di sungai sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri penjelajahan mereka dan kembali ke tempat awal mereka.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, berada di depan api unggun, membakar ubi dan juga ikan hasil tangkapan – atau lebih tepatnya Jongin yang melakukan itu semua karena Kyungsoo sibuk menghangatkan dirinya - dalam suasana hening. Disela-sela kegiatannya itu Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang nampaknya sedang kedinginan saat ini. Melihat hal itu, ia bergegas ke arah perlengkapan yang dibawanya lalu menarik kain linen yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tuniknya dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Pakai itu, aku tidak mau melihatmu mati kedinginan bahkan sebelum ritual yang sebenarnya dimulai."

Kyungsoo mendengus menatap ekspresi Jongin yang terlihat datar saat memberikan kain linen itu padanya. Dia sangat ingin untuk tidak menerima kain itu saat melihat ekspresi dari pemberinya. Tapi, bagaimana pun dia tetap menerimanya dan menyelimutinya pada tubuh mungilnya. Seperti kata Jongin, dia tidak ingin mati kedinginan di sini.

Suasana makan malam berlangsung dalam hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali. Kyungsoo yakin jika ini adalah acara makan malam paling sunyi yang pernah dilakukannya semur hidupnya dan dia harus membiasakan diri mulai dari sekarang karena sepertinya ia akan terus menjalani acara makan seperti ini. Sunyi, dingin dan cukup mencekam. Bersama sosok Kim Jongin yang sama mencekamnya dengan langit malam itu.

Dan dalam kesunyian itu, Kyungsoo kembali menggunakannya untuk berpikir. Kali ini pikirannya lebih terfokus pada 'bagaimana cara agar Kim _sialan_ Jongin itu mau bekerjasama dengannya dan memberikannya gelar _parastate_ '. Kyungsoo berpikir hal itu akan sulit dilakukan dengan keadaan seperti ini, sikap tak terduga Jongin dan juga dirinya sendiri. Jadi sempat terlintas dipikiran Kyungsoo untuk berpura-pura _jinak_ pada lelaki itu tapi ia urungkan karena hal itu akan membuat reputasinya turun. Kyungsoo tidak mau itu terjadi, dia cukup senang saat orang mengatainya keras kepala, karena dengan hal itulah dia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau. Tapi sepertinya untuk Kim Jongin, itu tidak akan berlaku. Dan dia frustrasi karenanya.

Dia benar-benar tidak akan bisa bersikap baik pada Jongin jika itu yang terpaksa harus dilakukannya. Dia tidak bisa. Tapi jika tidak seperti itu maka ia akan terancam... argggghh.

 _Baiklah Kyungsoo, tenangkan dirimu. Tak apa, ini demi hadiah ayah, demi hadiah. Pikirkan saja tentang hadiah yang kau dapat nanti. Pikirkan itu, jangan pikirkan reputasimu._ Pikir Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo menarik napas pelan, kemudian selang beberapa detik ia berdehem untuk menarik perhatian Jongin dan selang beberapa saat Jongin menangkap maksudnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan singkat. "Apa?"

"Hanya ingin bertanya. Maukah kau menjawabnya nanti?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat.

Jongin melihat gelagat aneh dari _kleinos_ nya itu dan memutuskan bahwa pemuda manis dihadapannya itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu. " Hmm, tanyakan saja."

"Emm, apa alasanmu menjadikanku _kleinos_ mu? Kurasa Kreta memiliki cukup banyak pemuda. Tapi kenapa itu harus aku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mematung dan terdiam cukup lama.

"Jadi apa alasanmu Jongin?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya setelah lama tidak mendapat jawaban dari lelaki yang berstatus sebagai _philetor_ nya itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Dia akan menang sebentar lagi karena dia tahu – menurut hyungnya – bahwa jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu hanyalah dua. Yang pertama karena lelaki itu tertarik padanya dan kedua dia terpaksa menjalani _harpagmos_ sama sepertinya dan kemudian memilihnya sebagai _kleinos_ karena akan mudah bagi seseorang untuk bekerjasama dalam hal seperti ini jika kedua pihak berada di garis yang sama. Dan Kyungsoo sangat yakin jika Jongin ada dipilihan kedua karena sangat tidak mungkin jika lelaki itu menyukai dirinya.

Jongin menghela napas kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya, "Kau tak perlu tahu jawabannya."

"Memangnya kenapa? Cepat katakan saja. Kau bilang tadi akan menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku tertarik padamu." Senyum Kyungsoo menghilang begitu mendengar tiga kata itu. _'Aku tertarik padamu' ini tidak dalam rencana. Dia.. dia tidak seharusnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi. Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Berpikirklah.. berpikir..!_

Dan cliiiiiing...

Sebuah bola lampu imajiner muncul tepat di samping kepala Kyungsoo – sebuah ide gila muncul dari seorang Do Kyungsoo. Sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuatnya menjalani _harpagmos_ dengan tenang atau sebaliknya. Dia berharap itu yang pertama, dan semoga saja itu benar. "Kau tertarik padaku?" senyum penuh harap dan ragu-ragu terukir pada ajah manis Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Tapi jangan harap hal itu akan mengubah segalanya. Aku tetap _philetor_ mu dan jika kau memintaku untuk bersikap lunak padamu selama _harpagmos_ berlangsung, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Ta..tapi kenapa. Apa alasannya?" Kyungsoo mendengus kecwa.

"Kau hanya akan menodai makna dari ritual ini sendiri. Memangnya apa tujuan dari ritual ini huh? Dan menurutmu kenapa ayahmu itu memilihku sebagai _philetor_ sekaligus pelatihmu? Kenapa?" Jongin terdiam sesaat untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo dan setelah dia melihat bagaimana perubahan wajah pemuda itu dari yang semula nampak berbinar kini berubah suram, Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Karena pelatihan ini bertujuan untuk membentukmu menjadi sosok sepertiku. Bukan pemuda manja, keras kepala, dan cengeng sepertimu. Apa kau paham Do Kyungsoo? Walaupun aku tertarik padamu, hal itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Aku akan tetap memperlakukanmu seperti seorang _philetor_ memperlakukan _kleinos_ nya, tidak ada hal istimewa yang akan terjadi padamu."

"Tapi kau.. seharusnya.. aku.." Kyungsoo tergagap, dia berusaha untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari pita suaranya tapi yang keluar hanyalah empat kata tak bermakna seperti itu.

Itu pertama kalinya bagi Kyungsoo, tergagap, tak dapat berkata-kata hanya karena seorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Biasanya tidak seperti ini, dia sangat pandai dalam hal berbicara, memotong pembicaraan sekaligus mematikannya. Tapi kali ini.. entahlah.

"Aku hanya tertarik padamu, aku tidak mengatakan jika ku menyukaimu atau semacamnya Do! Jadi jangan berharap lebih padaku."

"Ya! Siapa pula yang mengharapkanmu mempunyai perasaan lebih padaku. Aku masih normal jika kau ingin tahu, aku masih menyukai perempuan dan tubuh mereka. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada laki-laki.!"

"Mungkin saja kau berharap seperti itu. Kau bisa saja bohong bukan? Akan kukatakan satu hal padamu. Bersikaplah baik dan patuh padaku jika kau berniat menerima gelar _parastate_ dariku. Jika tidak, aku akan pastikan kau menjalani _harpagmos_ untuk kedua kalinya, dan aku yakin hal itu akan benar-benar menyiksamu." Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke arah rembulan yang bersinar terang malam itu, kemudian ia bangkit untuk berdiri dan kembali menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, " keputusan ada di tanganmu, dan kuharap kau memilih dengan bijak. Tidurlah, besok akan sangat melelahkan." Katanya sesaat sebelum ia pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan sosok Do Kyungsoo yang terpaku di tempat.

 **::0::**

 _Kim Jongin! Kau. Benar. Benar. Manusia. Paling. Berengsek. Menjengkelkan. Yang pernah kutemui! Aku membencimu.! Mati saja kau! Arrghhh..._ Kyungsoo sangat ingin meneriakkan kata-kata itu, tapi dia menahannya. Dia hanya berteriak dalam hatinya walaupun rasanya dia ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dari mulutnya sekeras mungkin, jika bisa sampai lelaki bernama Kim Jongin itu pun mampu mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin ada orang seberengsek, dan semenjengkelkan sepertinya. Kyungsoo pikir tak apa jika Jongin itu keras kepala – sama sepertinya – tapi ini. Oh astaga, lelaki itu memang tidak bisa ditebak dan membuatnya jengkel setengah mati. Sedetik mengatakan _suka_ , detik berikutnya _benci_. Semenit mengatakan hal manis, menit berikutnya mampu membuat hatinya pedih dengan racun dalam kata-katanya.

Kyungsoo memang benar. Sejak awal yang harus disalahkan dalam _harpagmos_ ini adalah Zeus, tapi sosok yang benar-benar akan dibencinya memanglah _philetor_ nya sendiri. Apalagi setelah tahu jika _philetor_ nya itu sosok seperti Jongin. Kyungsoo benar-benar akan mengutuk lelaki itu akan mendekam di kedalaman _Tartarus_ bersama _Kronos_ nantinya. Mengutuk lelaki itu agar selamanya mendapat siksaan di Dunia Bawah setelah kematiannya nanti. Dan dia berdoa kepada para Dewa agar hal itu cepat terjadi. _Doa orang teraniaya akan cepat terkabul bukan?_ Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam hati.

Setelah senyum memudar, Kyungsoo mulai bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Kehidupannya di dalam hutan untuk kedepannya, apa yang akan terjadi nanti.? Apalagi setelah menilik perang dingin antara dirinya dan Jongin. Kyungsoo pikir dirinya tidak akan selamat nanti. Dia akan gagal dalam pelatihan, gagal mendapat _parastate_ , gagal mendapat hadiah dari ayahnya dan lagi.. ia harus menjalani _harpagmos_ untuk kedua kalinya. Dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi, tidak. Cukup sekali saja ia menjalani _harpagmos_. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya.

Jadi Kyungsoo berpikir.. apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Hal apa yang harus diperbuatnya agar hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan itu tidak terjadi? Haruskah ia menuruti perkataan Jongin? bersikap baik dan menanti lelaki itu memberinya gelar _parastate_? Atau tetap mempertahankan segala egonya demi reputasinya selama ini?

Kyungsoo belum tahu jawabannya. Otaknya tidak mau diajak kerjasama, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Menyelam ke alam mimpi, berharap mendapat petunjuk dan ide cemerlang untuk rencananya.

 **::0::**

Jongin kembali dan telah menemukan Kyungsoo terlelap, bersender di batang pohon besar dengan kedua tangan memeluk lutut tanpa kain linen yang diberikannya tadi. Padahal sebelum dia pergi tadi pemuda mungil itu masih mengenakan kain panjang itu sebagai penutup tubuhnya. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin egonya membiarkannya kedinginan seperti ini. seharusnya walaupun dia marah padanya, tidak seharusnya dia melepaskan kain selimut itu. _Dasar keras kepala._ Batinnya, lalu ia mendekati sosok mungil calon kekasihnya itu setelah terlebih dahulu mengambil kain linen yang berada di dekat api unggun. Menyampirkan benda tipis itu pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Jongin terdiam menatap wajah damai Kyungsoo di hadapannya. Sungguh, dia merasa bersalah saat melihat wajah polos Kyungsoo seperti ini. Terutama setelah apa yang dikatakannya beberapa saat lalu. Walaupun tujuannya demi kebaikan, sungguh.. Jongin tidak berharap bahwa kata-kata itulah yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu." Jongin bergumam lirih seraya merapikan poni yang menutupi dahi Kyungsoo, kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo lalu mengecup pelan kening _kleinos_ nya. " Selamat malam, Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin sebelum ia bergabung bersama Kyungsoo masuk ke alam mimpi.

 **::0::**

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Jongin setelah membuka matanya pagi itu adalah segera menjauh dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Ya, itu benar. Dia memang harus segera pergi dari sisi Kyungsoo sebelum pemuda itu bangun, ah tidak sebelum adik kecilnya bangun karena melihat pemandangan indah saat ini. Paha mulus Kyungsoo yang hanya tertutupi seperempat bagian oleh klit terekspos bebas dan membuat matanya benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari pemandangan itu. Belum lagi posisi Kyungsoo saat yang bisa membuatnya bangun kapanpun.

Bagaimana tidak, posisi mereka saat ini adalah Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongin, menjadikan Jongin sebagai gulingnya dengan tangan kanan pemuda manis itu tepat berada di atas adik kecilnya. _Oh astaga, kenapa cobaan dipagi hari begitu besar._ Jongin merutuk dalam hati.

Selang beberapa menit, setelah susah payah menyingkirkan Kyungsoo dan tangan nakalnya dari tubuh atletisnya, Jongin segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Mencari sungai ataupun danau terdekat dan menceburkan dirinya kedalam air dingin untuk menjernihkan pikiran serta hasratnya pada Kyungsoo.

Sungguh Jongin tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan mengalami pagi seperti ini, maksudnya adalah.. ini masih hari pertama dan dia mungkin masih akan terus menjalani pagi seperti itu. Senang sih, tapi lebih banyak menyiksa daripada rasa senang yang ia terima. _Sial, aku harus lebih bisa menahan diri dari godaan makhluk halus._ Itu Jongin.

 **::0::**

"Buka kakimu lebih lebar! Oh astaga, lakukan apa yang kukatakan sebelum aku menyakitimu Kyungsoo! Tegakkan tubuhmu, fokuskan matamu ke depan Kyungsoo, padaku! Jangan hilangkan fokusmu dariku!" suara Jongin menggema siang itu, memberikan instruksi-instruksi kepada pemuda manis di hadapannya. "Lebih lebar dan fokuskan matamu. Ah ya seperti itu, benar Kyungsoo. Langkah selanjutnya adalah memusatkan kekuatanmu pada lengan dan bahumu, tarik itu perlahan hingga mencapai titik maksimumnya."

"ya ya ya.. selanjutnya apa? Aku sudah pegal dengan posisi ini, cepat katakan apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini." itu benar, Kyungsoo memang sudah tidak tahan dengan posisinya saat ini. Memegang busur dengan anak panah yang siap ditembakkan lebih dari lima menit yang lalu.

Ya, mereka sedang berlatih memanah saat ini, memulai pelajaran bertahan hidup mereka dalam ritual pendewasaan yang melibatkan _harpagmos_. Setelah melewati pagi dengan cacian serta sumpah serapah dari mulut kyungsoo karena acara 'ayo bangun pagi' yang digelar Jongin secara kasar mengganggu Kyungsoo yang tengah menikmati mimpinya. Kyungsoo patut marah dan mengeluarkan semua cacian pada Jongin karena, bagaimana bisa lelaki yang lebih tua 6 tahun darinya itu membangunkannya dengan cara yang bisa membuatnya mati jika saja ia tidak berteriak pada Jongin bahwa dia tidak bisa berenang. Ya, Jongin menceburkannya ke dalam danau pagi itu setelah mendapati Kyungsoo masih terlelap dalam mimpi.

"Tetap pertahankan posismu, buat lengan kananmu membentuk sudut 45 derajat. Astaga Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jongin berteriak kesal saat dilihatnya Kyungsoo menurunkan busrunya dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

"Aku pegal! Kau tidak mendengarku tadi, tanganku tidak sekuat yang kau kira Tuan Kim!"

"Astaga.. aku tidak menyangka kau selemah ini." Jongin menghela napas, penderitaan dan tantangannya baru saja dimulai dan dia harus cukup sabar untuk menghadapinya.

Jongin bergerak mendekati Kyungsoo saat ini, memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di belakang pemuda itu setelah sebelumnya mengambil busur dan juga anak panah yang dijatuhkan Kyungsoo tadi. Memberikan kedua benda itu pada pemuda di depannya dan kembali memberikan instruksi-instruksi seperti sebelumnya. membuat Kyungsoo kembali mengikuti apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu.

Selain memberikan teori, Jongin juga memberikan contoh praktek pada Kyungsoo yang hanya berdampak pada Kyungsoo yang ternganga selama beberapa menit dengan wajah bodohnya saat melihat anak panah yang ditembakkan Jongin mengenai seekor burung yang terbang melintasi hutan. Membuat burung itu jatuh seketika di hadapan keduanya.

"Lakukan seperti yang kulakukan tadi, aku harap kau bisa melakukannya, atau setidaknya kau bisa menembakkan anak panahmu mengenai pohon itu."

"Bicara lebih mudah daripada melakukan. Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa sepertimu, aku pemula. Kau seharusnya mengingat itu!" Dengan wajah kesal Kyungsoo menyambar busur beserta anak panah yang dibawa Jongin. Dalam detik berikutnya pemuda manis itu sudah memposisikan dirinya dalam sikap memanah seperti yang diajarkan Jongin tadi.

Membuka kaki selebar bahu, menegakkan tubuhnya, memposisikan anak panah pada busur, menarik napas kuat saat ia menarik busur itu kemudian membentuk sudut 45 derajat antara lengan dengan tubuhnya. Hal terakhir yang perlu dilakukannya adalah fokus ke depan kemudian lepaskan anak panah pada sasaran. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Kyungsoo beberapa saat lalu. Anak panah Kyungsoo terlepas, tapi bukannya bergerak lurus ke depan, anak panah itu justru bergerak ke bawah entah kenapa. Yeah, sepertinya pemanah kita melakukan satu dua kesalahan dalam percobaannya yang kesekian kali.

"Kau benar-benar payah." komentar Jongin saat melihat anak panah itu jatuh beberapa meter dari kaki Kyungsoo. Masih jauh dari sasaran memang, tapi itu lebih baik daripada percobaan-percobaan sebelumnya.

"Tanganku terluka. Apa kau tidak melihatnya?" Kyungsoo menunjukkan luka di sela-sela ibu jari dan juga telunjuknya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Baiklah, kita hentikan latihannya. Duduk dan istirahatlah. Tunggu disini dan jangan pergi kemana pun. Kau mengerti?" Jongin berlari memasuki hutan setelah mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari Kyungsoo.

 **::0::**

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana Jongin yang sesungguhnya. Jongin benar-benar selalu membuatnya terkejut dengan segala perlakuan lelaki itu padanya. Seperti sekarang ini, lelaki berkulit tan itu tengah membalut lukanya dengan kain putih panjang setelah sebelumnya membersihkan luka itu dari darah dan kotoran yang menggumpal. Memperlakukannya lembut padahal beberapa jam yang lalu lelaki itu hampir membunuhnya.

Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan lelaki itu, bagaimana tangan besar itu secara lembut itu melilitkan kain putih pada tangan kanannya, bagaimana lelaki itu bertindak saat ia meringis kesakitan. Kyungsoo terus memperhatikannya. Bahkan dia tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari lelaki itu. Rahang tegas yang sempurna, kulit terbakar matahari, mata tajam, otot besar disepanjang lengan, lalu perut kotak-kotak yang membuat Kyungsoo iri hati.

Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir bagaimana lelaki itu bisa memiliki semua yang diidamkannya sementara yang dimilikinya adalah kebalikan dari miliknya. Kulit putih nan mulus seperti perempuan, lengan ramping tanpa otot, serta perut berlemak tanpa bentuk. Lalu wajahnya, ah jika saja dia mengenakan pakaian perempuan dan juga wig dia pasti benar-benar akan dikira sebagai perempuan. Dia benar-benar tidak mempunyai hal apapun yang akan membuatnya dianggap sebagai laki-laki kecuali benda berharga dilipatan pahanya. Tak heran terkadang orang yang bertemu dengannya akan memanggilnya pemuda manis, tidak pernah sekalipun dipanggil tampan. Bahkan orang-orang yang tidak mengetahui bahwa anak Tuan Do adalah sepasang anak lelaki akan mengira bahwa bangsawan itu mempunyai dua anak perempuan yang sedikit tomboy.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu." kalimat remeh yang dilayangkan Jongin membuyarkan segala lamunannya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus sebelum melihat bahwa tangannya kini telah dibalut dengan sempurna. "Kita akan melanjutkan latihan memanah setelah tanganmu membaik. Setelah ini kita bisa melakukan hal yang tidak membuat luka di tanganmu semakin parah."

"terserah kau saja, kau pemimpinnya disini. Aku hanya bisa menurutimu bukan?"

"Aku senang kau mengatakan itu. Apakah itu berarti kau akan bersikap baik selama menjalani ritual ini bersamaku Do Kyungsoo?"

"Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak. Aku masih remaja dengan emosi yang labil, aku bisa saja merubah sikapku kapanpun aku mau." jawab Kyungsoo dengan ketus yang membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Oh ya, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat setelah ini, jadi kuharap kau bisa menyiapkan tenagamu untuk nanti."

"Memangnya kemana kau akan mengajakku pergi?" sikap penasaran dan waspada Kyungsoo muncul seketika.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Sebaiknya kau siapkan tenaga dan juga mentalmu mulia dari sekarang."

 **::0::**

Tempat yang dituju Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo rupanya adalah sebuah tanah lapang tepat di tengah hutan yang telah dijadikan sebagai tempat bermalam bagi orang-orang sepertinya yang menjalani _harpagmos_. Di tempat itu jugalah keduanya akan tinggal sekarang karena tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk tetap berada di tempat semula sementara dalam peraturan, mereka diharuskan untuk berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu bersama peserta lainnya.

Tempat itu cukup ramai karena diisi oleh sekitar 15 pasangan sepertinya. Mereka semua adalah orang-orang dari sepenjuru pulau Kreta. Kyungsoo mengenali beberapa dari mereka karena mereka pernah bertemu dalam pesta pernikahan kakaknya. Diantaranya adalah Yi Fan yang telah menjadi _philetor_ bagi pemuda bermata panda bernama Huang Zitao, lalu ada Myungsoo, Sehun, Luhan serta _kleinos_ mereka yang tak ingin Kyungsoo kenal.

Mereka semua nampak baik dimata Kyungsoo, lebih baik dari Jongin yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati pada awal perjumpaan mereka. Sehun yang menjadi _philetor_ termuda bersama Jongin terus saja bersikap baik dan cenderung memberikan perhatian lebih pada Kyungsoo sore itu. Membawakan barang-barangnya, membantunya mencari ubi untuk makan malam, dan masih banyak lagi.

Hal kecil yang dilakukan Sehun pada Kyungsoo sontak menarik perhatian Jongin. Lelaki itu sebal tentu saja. Dia seolah diabaikan, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk bersama Sehun ketimbang dirinya. Dan itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku." Jongin berbisik di tengah acara api unggun yang digelar sebagai penandaan bahwa ritual perjantanan dimulai. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sehun ataupun lelaki lainnya. Kau hanya boleh bersamaku."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kurasa aku bebas untuk bersama siapa pun, termasuk Sehun." balas Kyungsoo dengan acuh.

"Kau itu _kleinos_ ku. Kau harus ingat itu, Kyungsoo! Dan satu hal lagi, gelar _parastate_ -mu tergantung padaku, kau seharusnya mengingat itu dengan baik.!" suara Jongin meninggi yang menandakan bahwa dia tengah marah saat ini.

"Kenapa kau terus memgancamku?"

"Aku tidak mengancammu, aku hanya mengingatkanmu."

"Tidak, kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mengingatkan, kau sedang mengan.." perkataan Kyungsoo terputus karena Yifan mengintrupsi mereka untuk menikmati makan malam. Syukurlah Yifan bertindak cepat, jika tidak mungkin Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan terlibat adu mulut seperti biasa.

Acara makan malam berlangsung ramai dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit senang. Makanannya pun cukup menggugah selera yaitu rusa panggang dan beberapa buah ubi bakar hasil karya para _kleinos_ kecuali Kyungsoo karena pemuda itu sibuk dengan Jongin. Lagipula sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak dibutuhkan untuk membantu mereka memasak, karena pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu hanya akan mengacau.

Setelah acara makan malam selesai, Yifan selaku yang tertua beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di tengah-tengah lingkaran manusia, tepat di belakang (atau di depan) api unggun. Dia merapikan tuniknya yang sudah rapi kemudian mengambil napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mulai berbicara.

"Selamat datang dan selamat bersenang-senang untuk kalian. Aku Wu Yifan, yang tertua dari kalian sekaligus sebagai ketua tahun ini. Untuk itu, aku akan memberikan beberapa pengumuman pagi kalian. Yang pertama adalah mengenai festival berburu yang akan dilaksanakan kurang dari tiga minggu lagi. Aku harap para _kleinos_ dan juga _philetor_ bisa bersiap untuk hal itu mulai dari sekarang. Festival itu bukanlah festival biasa, festival itu akan menjadi salah satu penilaian dalam penentuan peserta _harpagmos_ terbaik tahun ini. Jadi aku harap kalian bisa mengusahakan yang terbaik." Yifan mengamati para peserta yang terlihat saling menganggukan kepalanya. "Hal selanjutnya adalah... " Yifan terus mengocehkan berbagai hal, mulai dari yang penting hingga hal remeh seperti giliran untuk berburu dan memasak yang akan dilakukan selama kurun waktu tiga minggu ke depan sebelum mereka berpisah dan menjalani hidup masing-masing di dalam hutan.

Tanpa sadar satu jam telah berlalu sejak Yifan memulai pidatonya, dan sudah lebih dari setengah jam Kyungsoo berusaha menahan kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya. Jongin melihat hal itu, melihat bagaimana mata bulat Kyungsoo tertutup selama beberapa detik, kemudian pada detik berikutnya terbuka, melihat bagaimana kepala si mungil itu terantuk-antuk saat sang pemilik sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan kantuknya. Ia pun akhirnya berinisiatif untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya tidak ada jarak diantara keduanya. Setelahnya Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo untuk berbaring di bahunya dan untungnya pemuda itu menurut tanpa banyak protes. Yeah, mungkin Kyungsoo terlalu mengantuk sehingga ia mengabaikan fakta bahwa yang telah dijadikan sandaran adalah musuh terbesarnya. Ia benar-benar menghiraukan fakta itu.

 **::0::**

Kyungsoo terbangun malam itu dengan perasaan ingin pergi ke kamar mandi atau setidaknya ke sungai untuk membuang hasratnya. Tapi niatannya itu sedikit tertunda saat ia mendapati dirinya tidur dalam pelukan Jongin. Ia ingin marah, memaki dan melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada Jongin seandainya saja ia tidak punya rasa malu dan simpati pada orang disekitarnya yang tengah pulas dalam mimpi mereka. Jadi hal yang dapat dilakukan Kyungsoo saat ini adalah berusaha meepaskan pelukan Jongin dari tubuhnya lalu segera mencari sungai terdekat. Ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk memarahi Jongin besok pagi, atau hari berikutnya, atau hari berikutnya lagi. Tapi yang jelas dia benar-benar harus menuntaskan misinya sekarang, melepaskan tangan Jongin yang melingkari tubuhnya dengan posesif kemudian berlari ke sungai.

Sayangnya hal itu tidak semudah yang Kyungsoo kira. Tangan Jongin benar-benar kuat melingkari tubuhnya sehingga membutuhkan waktu cukup lama baginya untuk melepaskan diri. Setelah lebih dari tiga menit berkutat dengan tangan laknat milik iblis Kim Jongin, ia akhirnya bisa melarikan diri. Tapi sayangnya, entah itu karena cara Kyungsoo melepaskan dirnya dari Jongin terlalu kasar atau bagaimana, lelaki berkulit tan itu terbangun dari tidurnya dan kini tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jongin.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, singkirkan tanganmu Jongin. aku benar-benar harus pergi." Kyungsoo menjawab pelan.

"Ini tengah malam, sebenarnya kau ingin pergi kemana? Aku bisa mengantarmu jika kau mau."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin ragu. Haruskah ia mengatakannya dan mengijinkan Jongin menemaninya? Haruskah itu? Tapi bagaimana caranya dia mengatakan jika dia ingin _itu_? Tidak, Jongin tidak boleh tahu dan sampai menemaninya pergi. Tidak boleh, apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa Jongin boleh menemaninya karena dia takut dengan kegelapan dan segala macam hewan yang ada di dalam hutan ini, dia tidak boleh ikut bersamanya. Egonya tidak mengijinkan hal itu. Tapi...

"Baiklah, aku ingin pergi ke sungai. Antarkan aku sekarang." Kyungsoo bergumam lirih.

Mata Jongin membelalak, menyiratkan keterkejutan dan berbagai pertanyaan dibenaknya. _Ke sungai? Untuk apa? ini tengah malam, apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia lakukan.?_

"Aku.. aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, jadi antarkan aku sekarang sebelum aku benar-benar kesal dan akan pergi sendirian." kata Kyungsoo seolah menjawab pertanyaan dalam pikiran lelaki itu.

"Baiklah, kau tidak perlu cemberut seperti itu. Aku akan mengantarmu, ayoo." Lalu lelaki itu berdiri dan langsung menyeret Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam hutan setelah sebelumnya mengambil obor untuk penerangan mereka.

Disepanjang perjalanan, hening mengiringi mereka. Tak ada yang bicara. Terlebih Kyungsoo yang terfokus untuk menahan gejolak dari tubuh bagian bawahnya agar tidak keluar sebelum ia mencapai tempat yang di tuju. Sementara Jongin, ia begitu terfokus pada jalanan dan tidak memperhatikan hal lainnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah sungai beraliran sedang yang terletak beberapa meter dari tanah lapang tempat mereka bermalam. Segera saja Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari Jongin dan berlari mendekati sungai. Memastikan Jongin berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya kemudian melepaskan klitnya lalu melepaskan apa yang telah ditahannya selama beberapa menit terakhir dengan desahan kepuasan yang mengalir dari bibir mungilnya.

Setelah puas dengan kegiatannya, Kyungsoo mendekati air untuk membersihkan diri kemudian berjalan menuju tepian dan memakai kembali klitnya lalu berjalan ke arah Jongin yang tengah menunggunya dibalik pohon besar. "Sudah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

"Emm, sebenarnya.. aku sebenarnya." Kyungsoo meremas pelan jari-jarinya karena gugup.

"Katakan dengan jelas Do Kyungsoo!"

"Emm, kau tahu Jongin.. sebenarnya aku baru saja buang air kecil." Entah mengapa saat mengatakan hal itu, semburat merah yang samar muncul di kedua pipi tembam pemuda itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa malu karena mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada orang yang bukan dari keluarganya.

"Apa!? Buang air? Kenapa sampai harus ke sungai? Kau bisa saja bersembunyi di balik pohon dan membuangnya. Tapi kenapa kau... arrrggggh, Do Kyungsoo kau itu laki-laki atau perempuan huh? tidak ada laki-laki yang pergi ke sungai hanya untuk membuang air sementara banyak pepohonan dan tempat sepi yang bisa digunakan sebagai pengganti." Jongin geram sungguh, baru pertama kali ini ada orang seperti pemuda di hadapannya itu. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu pergi ke sungai hanya untuk melakukan hal ini. Oh astaga!

"Tentu saja aku laki-laki, dan lagi. Orang tuaku tidak pernah mengajarkanku untuk hal itu, mereka sejak kecil mengajariku untuk pergi ke kamar mandi jika kau merasa perlu membuang itu."

"Lalu buktikan jika kau itu laki-laki!" Jongin mengambil jeda dan mengambil napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Lain kali pikirkan kondisinya, ingatlah jika saat ini kau sedang berada di hutan, bukan di istanamu! Kau bisa melakukan itu di sini. Lagipula kau tidak selalu bisa pergi ke sungai hanya untuk hal itu, dan lagi.. bagaimana jika itu malam hari seperti saat ini dan tidak ada orang yang menemanimu. Apa yang akan kau laukan huh? pergi sendirian ke sungai? Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyungsoo, apa.?"

"Ma..maafkan aku, aku akan belajar untuk melakukannya di balik pohon mulai sekarang, maafkan aku Jongin.." Kyungsoo menciut ketakutan. Jongin benar-benar terlihat mengerikan jika seperti ini.

"Huh.. sudah lupakan saja." Jongin meremas rambut pelan sebelum membuang napas kasar, " Kita harus kembali dan menjalutkan tidur sekarang. Kau harus juga harus menyiapkan ekstra tenaga untuk besok pagi."

"Ya, maafkan aku Jongin."

"Oh diamlah Kyungsoo. Perhatikan saja jalanmu, dan cepatlah sedikit."

Entah mengaa justru Kyungsoo semakin memerlambat jalannya hingga akhirnya ia tertinggal beberapa langkah dari Jongin. "Oh astaga Kyungsoo, ada apa dengan kakimu? Kenapa kau begitu lambat seperti siput huh?"

"Kaki... kakiu gemetaran, kau memarahiku dan aku takut karenanya."

"Huuh. Kalau begitu naiklah, aku akan menggendongmu sampai di perkemahan. cepat naik sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Jongin berjongkok tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo dan menunggu pemuda itu menaiki punggungnya yang ternyata lebih lama dari yang ia kira. "Cepat naik!"

Kyungsoo sempat ragu menerima tawaran itu, perang antara ego dan hatinya tampaknya dimulai kembali hingga akhirnya egonya menyerah dan membawa Kyungsoo memposisikan tubuhnya pada punggung hangat milik Kim Jongin. mengalungkan kedua tangan rampingnya disekeliling leler Jongin.

Sementara itu Jongin memposisikan kedua tangannya pada lipatan lutut Kyungsoo dan eberapa detik kemudian akhirnya ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan kembali. "Kau lebih berat dari yang kukira." Jongin bergumam pelan untuk memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta.

"Maafkan aku." Balas Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

"Ckck.. aku tidak perlu maaf darimu. Kau akan membayar untuk ini besok pagi."

"Kalau begitu turunkan saja aku, aku tidak mau membayar apapun padamu besok pagi."

"Oh, apapun yang terjadi kau tetap akan membayarnya, sayang."

"Ya! Kim Jongin kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku huh?! dan lagi, apa yang baru saja kau katakan. Sayang?"

"Iya sayang, kau memanggilku?"

"Ya Kim Jongin, kau benar-benar ingin mati huh?!"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin mati sebelum bercinta denganmu, sayangku."

"Kenapa kau terus memanggilku seperti itu. Kau menjijikkan!"

"Apa? Kau mau menciumku? Baiklah. Kau boleh menciumku sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Ya! Aku benar-benar membencimu Kim Jongin!"

"Ya sayang, aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

 ** _Harpagmos_** adalah ritual penculikan dalam salah satu ritual perjantanann di Kreta, Yunani. _H_ _arpagmos_ dilakukan oleh seorang dewasa dari kelas bangsawan, dengan korban penculikan seorang anak yang baru saja dewasa yang juga dari kelas bangsawan. _Harpagmos_ haruslah terjadi dengan persetujuan dari ayah anak itu.

Dalam _harpagmos_ terdapat dua subyek yaitu sang pria dewasa – sang penculik (dikenal sebagai **_philetor_** , "sahabat") dan anak bangsawan yang menjadi korban penculikan (dikenal sebagai **_kleinos_** , "mulia").

 _ **Parastate**_ berarti "sahabat karib," yang menunjukkan bahwa para kleinos telah berjuang dalam pertempuran bersama kekasihnya (kekasih disini dapat diartikan sebagai philetor mereka). Parastate disini dapat juga diartikan sebagai gelar spesial yang ditunjukkan kepada mereka yang telah menjalani harpagmos dengan baik.

* * *

 **Horeee, akhirnya bisa ngepost chapter 1nya setelah sebulan ditinggal begitu saja. kekek, maaf untuk para readers yang menunggu sampai bagitu lama. Oh ya, pertama-tama saya mau mengucapkan Selamat hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang muslim, minal aidzin wal faidzin.. mohon maaf lahir batinnya ya teman-teman. Maaf kalau saya mengucapkan itu begitu terlambat, tapi tak apakan daripada tidak sama sekali.. kekekek**

 **Oh ya, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? sudah panjangkah? Ini 6k+ lho, belum ditambah cuap-cuap dari saya. Yeah tapi terlepas dari itu semua saya tahu kalau ini aneh, sangat aneh malah. saya sempet kepikiran buat ngerombak ulang ff ini dari awal tapi karena sepertinya akan memakan waktu yang lebih banyak lagi. Jadi chapter ini terpaksa ya post, maaf kalau mengecewakan dan feelnya nggak dapat sama sekali. kalian bisa menyampaikan keluh kesah kalian pada saya nanti, :)**

 **terimakasih kepada :**

sakura under the rain12 | taufikunn9 | Kaisoo32 | Chelsea675 | Sugus | Guest | ViraaHee | NHAC | yufor0420 | BaconieSonjay | Guest | flowerdyo | DyOnly One | munakyumin137 | Sofia Magdalena | ashano | Nurfadillah | Lovesoo | DoD. Orange | Magnae Autumn | ksylove

yang sudah berkenan mereview.. terimakasih juga kepada kalian yang telah memfav/follow/read ff abal ini. saya sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian. *peluksatu-satu

 **and the last,**

 **mind to review again?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **see you next chapter ~~**

 **XOXO**


End file.
